The Spring Roll FC part 3!
by Karasea
Summary: Third part of the Fluff Chronicles! MalikxMarik, what happens when Malik forgets to do his homework? Well... Isis... - [fluffy] with some good humor, not much angst, if any at all. Btter than summary -UU


Third part of The Fluff Chronicles.  
  
Notes: This is the third and most likely second to last  
part of the Chroicles (TFC) And then I will  
be concerntrating on others. Please read and please  
drop a comment on my head. *comment falls*  
  
Kara: *.*  
  
Malik: *snickers*  
  
Kara: That is not funny!  
  
Marik: It is though... Oh by the way, Kara here needs  
help finding a story. She can remember the plot  
but not the title or the author.  
  
Kara: Yeah. It's about Marik and Malik. The second  
chapter (or third) has Isis in it and  
there's a tickle fight. At one point at  
night Isis starts crying and M+M comfort her.  
  
Malik: PLEASE help her find this story, she's been  
looking everywhere @.@  
  
***********************  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh is not mine, this plot is though ^-^ oh, and I don't own the sparkling flvoured spring water either, wish I did though. Shame it belongs to Asda.  
  
*******************************  
  
SPRING ROLLS************************  
  
His Hikari really could be funny sometimes, Marik mused with a smirk. It widened with the next thought that entered his mind, but doing trying to do homework in this heat is plain idiocy.  
  
His Hikari was NOT an idiot... He had given up on Pythagora Thereum an hour ago.  
  
Getting up, he shifted closer to his rather frazzled counter part, who was currently staring at a glass of freezing cold 'Apple and Mango Slightly Sparkling Water' as if it was a god send, actually, it was an 'Isis'-send.  
  
Said sister was standing in front of Malik, tapping a foot on the ground impatiently and clutching a sixty centimeter long spring roll in her right hand.  
  
Not good.  
  
Marik winced slightly, this did not bode well for the younger of the duo.  
  
//Hikari...// The yami prodded, giving Malik a mental poke.  
  
/hmm?/ A mental poke in return.  
  
//Drink the water! Your sister is REALLY staring to scare me now, Hikari!//  
  
And it was true. The pair had yet to come out from a confrontation with Isis Ishtar unscaved. Malik had had nightmares for weeks after he and Marik decided to make Mokuba Kaiba sugar-high and see if they could get away with it. Of course, Isis had found out.  
  
Blink.  
  
Malik shook his head and blinked up at Isis, before downing the entire drink in two gulps.  
  
Isis was still there.  
  
"Umm, Yes Isis?" The tanned teen tried meekly as he gazed up at the Isis and her bread.  
  
Marik blinked hard when Isis started to smile madly. That grin meant only one thing for them. Trouble.  
  
"Well, dear brother." Isis said sweetly, "You were so busy staring into space that you forgot to do your ho-oooomework!"  
  
Isis= ^__________________________________________^  
  
Gulp.  
  
The next few seconds were a blur to Malik. Isis leapt at him, swinging the Spring Roll like a sword and smacked him neatly around the back of the head with it.  
  
"Isis! Please don't beat me with the bread!" Malik cried out as he tried to escape from his sisters wrath.  
  
Isis, of course, ignored his pleas and proceeded to chase the unfortunate Hikari out into the blazing hot inferno that was the back garden.  
  
Thinking fast, Marik weighed his chances against the Irate Isis...  
  
If it meant saving his precious, he'd have to risk it.  
  
Before he'd even reached the door, however, a cheerful looking Isis skipped in, swinging the Spring Roll merrily.  
  
Not hesitating, even though he feared what state his little Hikari would be in, Marik darted through the open door and into the heat.  
  
While he searched, his mind drifted.  
  
Battle City had defintaly changed him, and for the better too. He was now part of 'the gang' and had his memories of Ancient Egypt back.  
  
He had also found out that Lil' Pharaoh (AKA Yugi) actually had a VERY good sense of humor.  
  
The best thing, apart from being accepted by the mortals they now called friends, for Marik was Malik.  
  
Malik and Marik loved each other fiercly, and not just in a phsycal relationship at all. (Anybody who suggested it were destined for the shadow realm, the poor poor people) They showed each other they cared.  
  
Oh, and Marik was VERY, VERY posessive too.  
  
Malik's eyes had returned to the way before he saw his dead father slumped against the wall dead and his features had softened somewhat, (Making him look more like a Hikari rather than a not-so-dark-almost-yami-person-thingy as Joey oh so cleverly put it) he looked even more adorable, too.  
  
A small groan snapped his attention to the present and he hurried towards the source of it, shielding his eyes from the sun with his had as he went.  
  
"Malik!" He exclaimed, wide eyed. He knelt next to the dazed fom and cuddled him to his cest tightly.  
  
Malik looked up at him blearily and grunted slightly as Marik pulled them both under the shade of a huge willow, near the loud, fast rocky stream (they liked to play on the rope swing above it with the gang, seeing who could hang on the longest.)  
  
"Remind me never to forget to do my homework again." The Egyptian youth muttered, leaning against his Yami.  
  
The next moment found Malik on the ground with a mischevious ex-tomb robber extroidinare straddling his waist.  
  
Guess what? He didn't resist.  
  
"I'm sure I can make you remember why to remember to do your homework." Marik purred, causing the other boy to shiver in delight.  
  
Oh yes, trying to do homework in the heat was pure idiocy.  
  
And idiocy LOVES company.  
  
Marik, deciding it was too hot to play properly (for now anyway) Kissed the boy fiercly before rolling off him, bringing Malik back to his former position on his chest, curled up in a content ball.  
  
The Platinum haired Yami smiled fondly down at his Hikari, stroking the boys hair and rubbing the sensitve spot behind his ears, trying to get the other to go to sleep for a while.  
  
//Sleep now, Little Hikari...// He hummed lightly through the mindlink, loving emotions rolling lazily around and reaching the others subconcious.  
  
******  
  
About an hour later, the oh so innocent and deadly serious Isis Ishtar *cough cough* came strolling out of the house to check on them.  
  
What she saw gave her 'vivid' imagination some GREAT ideas.  
  
She left smirking.  
  
And returned with a marker pen, two pairs those weird plastic glasses with the plastic fake mouchtache... and a camera...  
  
Oh the joys of being an Ishtar.  
  
And the eldest...  
  
*********end*****  
  
End notes: Yeah, I know it was short but hey, I like it!  
Please read and review, the button is this way,  
  
^----^  
  
^----^  
  
^----^  
  
Go down a bit more and you've got it. Thankies! 


End file.
